A Permanent Relationship
by General Ironwolf
Summary: One day Kit's just flipping through his Manual and finds a passage.... A KitxNita fic.
1. Para Siempre

**Ah, another one of my stories. I didn't too much like my Inuyahsa one. So poof** **its gone. But I just thought of this little story in Language Arts class while reading A Wizard Abroad. DANG RONAN! **

Kit sat on his couch in his living room, his mother in the chair next to him watching a soap opera. Figures that it was in Spanish. A mushy Spanish soap opera. Kit wasn't very much interested, so he was paging through his Manual and snacking on jelly beans. A passage caught his eye.

_Wizard parters of opposing gender may find it difficult to _

_communicate telepathically for becoming close. In some cases,_

_ parters would come to a permanent relationship..._

_Wait... _ Kit thought. _A permanent wizarding relationship with Nita? Like through life and Timeheart, forever?_

On the TV, it was a wedding, hence the 'mushy' of it. The priest spoke.  
"Para adorar y abrigar para siempre" Kit choked on a jelly bean.

"El Niño! Are you okay?" His mother shrieked.

"Si, yes mother, I'm alright." Kit took his manual, the bag of jelly beans and took off. "I'm going to go somewhere."

"Be back by dinner Christopher!"

"Si mother!" Kit shook his head. He hated being called Christopher. Outside he started reciting something in the Speech. Calculation position, air, things like that. He guessed Nita would be on the moon. Where they always go. He said the final word and _pop_ he was gone off the Earth. En Transit, Kit's mind was thinking tons of things all at the same time.

_Do I really like Nita? Come to love her? What would she think? Oy vey! Does she feel anything towards me?_

Kit was dizzy when he hit the surface of the moon, in a daze. And sure enough, there's Nita, laying looking through her Manual, listing to her Walkman.

Kit walked closer, his bubble of air and Nita's recognizing and fusing. Nita felt this and sat up.

"Hey."

"H-hey..."

"Whats up?" Nita started shaking out her flow of brown hair, grayed by the dust she was lying in.

"You're going to have that all down your shirt..." Kit said. He chuckled at the thought.

"Very funny..." Kit sat next to her.

"Hey, I saw this in my Manual." he showed her the passage. Nita recognized it from awhile back. (**A/N I forgot which book that passage was in, and I couldn't find it . **) She turned a light pink.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"What do you think about it?"

"What do you mean Kit?"

"As in... Relationship, how...?"

Nita's colour deepened and she turned around.

"I don't know... Just as wizardry partners I guess."

"What if its like..." He sets his hand near hers, a small plume of dust rises and falls back down. "A permanent _relationship._"

"L-like... In love? Kit how could you think that?" Kit shrugged.

"It was just a thought..."

"You don't really thing we'd...?"

"No! No... You don't... Right?"

"Right."

"Oh well... I think I should get going. Its dinner soon." Nita laughed.

"Alright, same here." They both said a word, and were gone.


	2. Asking

**Okay, now that SOMEONE has finally commented, I will write chapter two! And yes, readaholicponyhairgirl, I'm in Spanish class too P **

**Anyways, if I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, I'll post it here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Wizards or any of the characters. Just this ficcy.**

Kit sat in his room, laying on his stomach on his bed. His dog Ponch was sitting along side him.

Kit sighed. "I don't know Ponch... What do you think of Nita?"

"She's nice. She feeds me dog biscuits!" the dog said in the canine version of The Speech.

"Yeah, yeah, you pig."

"Dog."

"Anyways! I mean if we, got together?"  
"Well... You're already companions... You mean like mates?"

"No--"

Ponch started rolling around on Kit's bedroom floor laughing.

"Ahahaha-- Nita and Kit mates!"

"Oh shut up!" Kit turned a weak red.

"Ohh... Okay. Okay, sorry." Ponch got back up. "Well, do you like her like you could be?"

"Not _mates_!" Kit knows what animals mean by mates. He watches Animal Planet.

"Hm... I'm hungry."

"Oy vey! I'll feed you. Then how about we go to the place?"

"YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!"

"KIT! Shut that dog up!" Kit's sister yelled.

"I'll take him for a walk..."

"Hey, what about feeding me, huh?"

"You're going to get overweight..."

"So? Whats so bad about that?"

"Hmm..." Kit smiled slyly. "You wont be able to chase squirrels as good."  
"OHHHH!" Ponch rolled around moaning.

"For Pete's sake you're dramatic! Lets just go for a walk..."

Nita was sitting on the foot of her sister's, Dairine's, bed. Dairine was at her desk with the no-bite-out-of-apple-computer-Manual. Nita sighed and fell back.

"Lemee guess, its Kit?"

"Runt..."

"I knew it. I knew it!"

"Hey!" Nita sat back up. "I never said it was!"

"I know it was." Dairine said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, it wasnt... How would you know?"

"Ever since way back at the beach. Like mom thinking you and Kit were, quote, _physically involved_." She smirked evily as Nita's face reddened.

"Hehe... I knew it... So," Dairine sat next to her sister, "Kiss him yet?"

"DAIRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEE!"

"So, did you?"

"No!"

"Do you want to?"

"Dairine..."

"What? I just want to know."

"You're really obnoxious, you know that runt?"

"Oh come on!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Their mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" Both answered. Nita started walking out.

"Go get him." Dairine smirked.

"You know, if you ever get a guy partner, or any sort of guy friend, this is what I'll do to you." Nita made an odd sort of grin at her sister as she walked out.


End file.
